Behind Her Voice
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy met a girl in the park one day, and wanted to become her friend. But little did she know the dangers that came with knowing she existed. Baring a Grudge against her, she writes the girl's story, as a memoir. And OC story! Hope you like! R&R and F&F Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just a short fanfic, hope you enjoy, I know it may suck, sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV:**

Moving into a new life has become difficult. And it's something that we all have to accept. Something we all have to endure. Something thrown at us like a thousand stones. It hurts. It hurts a lot. But let me tell you a story. About a girl, who has been through so many hurtful events, that it caused her to go crazy. To become something hated. Even though, she did nothing wrong. Even though she and her brothers were so famous, that nothing could have happened to prevent it.

The girl's name, was Hayate Yano.

I don't bare any grudges to anyone, but her. I know I shouldn't but I do...I will always bare it against her. Now lets begin.

Hayate was a girl I found in the streets walking around with odd clothing, and a bag that was ripped. Her clothing were odd, but reasonable. She wore a black sweater, covering her face. She had torn pants, but at least they were only on the knee. I noticed her one day when I was walking through the park, and that there was a hammock on the trees. I thought it was some trick. But maybe it was just a homeless person's place. I didn't really know.

However, when I had walked away from the place, I realized how far away it was from the public area. It was so far away. Why would someone want to be so far away, I mean, there aren't any homeless people around here. I think it would be embarrassing, being the only one homeless. You see the government helped out wipe out homelessness through out Magnolia. Everyone received a job and a place to stay, whether it was with someone in jail, or someone who was simply unlucky with work opportunities.

I never expected someone without a place to live at is here. Still New to me. Maybe I should stay here. I thought to myself, Maybe I could help this person out. I stayed there, for a while. And finally I met the girl. She did have poor clothing, but she looked at me, or I presumed she looked at me. I couldn't really see her face or her eyes thanks to her black sweatshirt. She stopped in front of me. She smelled clean. Or like a light fragrant scent as well. She only stared, waiting for my response as to why I was there. But I was in so much aww. She was a little taller than me. But only by 5 cm (I checked this online, Lucy is 160 cm (About 5'3 I think) So Hayate is about 5'5, or 165 cm, which is about my height.) I was sitting down on the rock that was near her hammock.

She looked at me for a few more moments, until she simply ignored me. I still looked at her in aw. At that time, I was 17, I understood the dangers that could have happened if i stayed there. But I never knew that her existence was going to change the meaning of my home town. of my friends, of my family. Everyone, but still...that is not the grudge I hold against her.

The girl climbed the tree She went up, with a bundle of clothing. I stared, calmly as she went up the tree, and sat into the hammock. calmly looking into the sky, not even tiring. It was summer time, and around 7 PM, so the sunlight was still up, but it was going to lower soon enough. In the mids of Twilight, I stared at the sky as well. It's color so beautiful, so relaxing. So peaceful. All I knew was that this was a rare moment. In the public area, there was so much light, you wouldn't be able to see much. Not even the stars. But I knew, that this was my only chance.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, it's getting late, your parents wouldn't want you to be late. It becomes even more dangerous in the night, especially around here." She spoke. Her voice was like an older sister's voice. So calming, sweet and soothing, but stern and strong all at the same time. As if she was with only voice and no face. Like she was blind and unable to see the truth that lies ahead. That was the voice that I grew to slowly admire. I smiled. She was worried huh.

"Nah, I like it here. It's so quiet. And theres no one to bother you. Your very lucky to be here." I said. She didn't move from the spot she was. And continued to stare at the twilight sky.

"..." she remained silent. I smiled at her.

"By the way, why are you here? Are you homeless? If so, then the government could give you a home, money and a job. It'd be fine. I have friends who've gone through the process. Their-" I was interrupted.

"I'm already in the program, I'm just living here. I asked for this." She said. Calmly. With that wonderful voice. I smiled.

"Why did you choose to be here?" I asked. The twilight sky made me calm.

"I ran away from the unwanted." She said, "I have a question, or at least two."

"Hmm?" I replied.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"My name? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, you?"

"I'll tell you some other time, are you associated with the Yano family household?" She asked sternly.

The Yano family Household? I heard of them, their the second richest family. The Heartfilia's are the richest overall. However, we were never affiliated with them. Nor do we know any of their family members.

"No, but I've heard of them. Why do you ask?" I reply. I could hear a sigh of relief from her.

"Because it shows me that I could trust you, I'm thankful and relieved." She said.

Why does feel relieved? Does she not like them? Why? Does she have history with the Yano Family? These questions began to flow into my mind. Slowly.

I heard a bush moving near us. I looked over it. Still as can be, and then looked up the girl, she sat up and looked over to the same spot where the rustling was. When the person came out of bush, I could see that it had Blue hair and a suit along with it...Mystogan!

My Bodyguard! "Mystogan! What are you doing here?" I asked. I heard the girl go back into her laying position.

"You weren't home, so your father asked me to pick you up. Thought you might be in the park and looked all over the place." He said Panting as if he ran through everything.

"Aww! Mystogan! You must be tired. Why don't we just sit and-" I was interrupted once more.

"Your father requested that I take you back, so I am sorry. We must go." He said. I had a pout on my face. I looked over to the girl, she stayed still, but this time, she had been mumbling something under her breath, I couldn't hear it.

"Okay." I said. "I'll be-"

"Good Sir! I have a question before you leave!" Called out the girl, directing it to Mystogan.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you affiliated with the Yano family in general, like service, or anything like that?" She asked. huh?

"No, not once. I've heard of them, their bodyguards are Crazy strong, but I don't even think that the kids need a body guard since they already have the strength to practically kill anyone. Why do you ask?" He said. Their really that strong?

"I needed to know that I could trust you. That is all. Thank you." She replied. It's as if she was a boss ordering her solder. It was amazing. Her voice made me feel calm and happy.

At that time, I did not know what that voice of her's could have done, what it could have called out for. What it needed. There was no one to help her, through that wonderful voice. She would use it to cry out, but they were all blocked away. Even when, the biggest clue was right in front of me.

"Thank you for protecting Lucy while I wasn't with her." Said Mystogan. Tugging away at my hand. Forcing me to walk with him.

"Wait! What's your name?" I called out. She sat up and looked at the twilight sky. As if she was thinking of it.

"My name is Hayate Yano!" She called back. I giggled, her voice made me happy. I waved good bye to her.

_Little did I know, the dangers coming at me. And the cries that voice of her's was going to make. _

* * *

**And end of Chapter 1! I hope that you liked it! If you could please leave me a review! I would appreciate it! And yes, there might be some romance, between Lucy, and a certain Blue head, (NO NALU SORRY) And an OC X OC thing. Possibly. Anyway. I hope that you keep reading! **

**I would also point out, that any name used in this or an of my stories are not connected to anyone in real life. These names were picked out by coincidence! Sorry if you feel that I've picked on someone because of this. **

**Chapter 2 coming up next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! New chapter today! Hope you enjoy! I'm not updating other stories, because I want to finish the one Asap, and then get to the others. I don't want to be stuck on waiting for update requests so I'll get on with this story.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke in the morning with an uneasy feeling. Almost as if I could feel something bad coming on today. I didn't really know, but I just felt it. It was an hour before I had to go to Fiore High. I got up and headed over to the bathroom and got ready to leave with Mystogan. I grabbed breakfast and ran off to get Mystogan from the training room on the other side of the mansion. Now, I don't go to the training room. Rather, I'm not really allowed to. Only Mystogan and other body guards. Though Mystogan is more like half of a body guard in my opinion.

Mystogan is a childhood friend of mine that is the same age as me, but lives with a different family. He is in the Fernandes house hold. Third richest family. They are very good friends with us for years. To be exact, my great grandfather knew the Grandfather of the Fernandes when he was very young. And for years they've been allies. And so that continues on today. One day, I'll take over the company. Mystogan, however, isn't. Since he isn't the oldest. To be exact, he has an older brother named Jellal. Jellal will be taking over the company. Though, Mystogan could practically work off as a Body Guard.

For three years now I realized that I had fallen in love with Mystogan. Though I realized, he doesn't love me back. He has always loved Erza Scarlet, a really good friend of mine that I've known for so long. She was a very beautiful girl. To be honest, I feel jealous of her sometimes. She get the love of two boys. Mystogan, who was obvious, and Jellal, who was also obvious. Personally, I wish that Mystogan would look over to my direction, and start liking me, but I can't force him to do so. If I did, I'd be losing my friendship with him. I'd rather have my heart broken than to lose the bond of Friendship that I've grown to cherish. If I remember correctly, the Mystogan I know so far is only seeing Erza Scarlet in his eyes.

As I ran over to the training room, I could here one of the maids tell me not to run in the hallways. I laughed. Once I reached the training room I looked over the pile of corpses. It was an interesting. But then I saw Mystogan on top of the pile...he lost again...

I looked over to the standing figure of one of my friends Laxus Dreyar. He was also another Related member to the Heartfilia's. Similar to Mystogan and Jellal, Laxus comes from a rich family. His grandfather Makarov, is the principle at Fiore High, and was allowed to attend it thanks to Laxus.

"Morning Laxus!" I waved at him. He smiled and waved back, with a small blush, he wasn't wearing a shirt. only his boxers.

"Morning Lucy. I just beat Mystogan and these guys with ease!" He chuckled and looked at the defeated opponents. I sweat-dropped.

"Shut up! I let you win that fight!" Said Mystogan who had lifted his nearly dead body off the pile.

I giggled. "As always Laxus gets the better of you"

I saw a deep blush on Laxus' face and an angry glare from Mystogan. It was always fun to tease them a little.

Before Mystogan could try to respond, Laxus interrupted. "Let's just get ready, we're going to be late for school, and Gramps is just going to go into a hissy fit again."

I giggled. Which made him blush even more. I already knew that Laxus had a thing for me. I was just waiting for him to confess though. I heard from Mystogan, if a guy confesses to a girl, its romantic, and when a girl confesses to a guy, its desperate. So I didn't really want to be desperate, so I waited for his confession.

"Alright, Let's go!" I said cheerfully. Mystogan just looked at me with a glare, but I just ignored it. I was glad that I was able to remove my crush with Mystogan, but at least I'm still his friend.

Once Both Laxus and Mystogan were ready, we all started heading out towards Fiore High, where I would meet my friends, and we'd pass by the Park where I found Hayate-kun. (BTW you can say "Kun" when you refer to a girl. It just means that She has a boyish attitude.)

As we were about to head out the door, I felt Laxus tug on my hand and hold me back for a sec.

"Ah, Mystogan you could go on ahead, I'm getting something that I forgot." He let go of my hand and was about to walk away, until, I had remembered that I needed my music Binder. I didn't have it with me...

"I forgot something too!" I said. "I'll meet you up later alright!"

I ran off into my room and grabbed my binder, at that time, I didn't realize that Laxus was planning something. Nor Mystogan for that matter. Mystogan told me recently, something that made me happy. At that very moment,

(With Laxus and Mystogan)

"Dude, now is your chance, go ask her out!" Said Mystogan.

"What? Now?! How? I can't!" Replied Laxus.

"Laxus, you've had a crush on her since you met her, go ask her out already. Just go, she's upstairs, I'll go ahead and reach school on my own, you go ahead and ask her." Said Mystogan.

"But-" Before Laxus could say anything further, Mystogan left slamming the door and Left Laxus there standing in grief.

Once I came down with my binder and ready to go. I saw Laxus there standing looking at the door. He looked over to me and stared at me with a face of Determination. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Ah Laxus, Let's get going." I said. Once I reached the door, Laxus grabbed my arm and pulled me into his big muscular body. I began to blush as I felt his body. But I could tell that he was also blushing like crazy. He hugged me and Took in a big breath.

"Lucy, I love you, I have since I first met you. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" He said. I was stunned, but then Smiled. So you finally got the guts to confess to me.

"Yes, I love you too, Laxus, and I would love to go out with you!" I said. I hugged him. Then Laxus gently grabbed onto my neck and led my face to his. He kissed me. I was surprised. But then gave in to his kiss.

Once we separated, I looked at him with a blush. I smiled. He smiled back at me. We kissed once more, and then walked out the door. Holding hands. Though It was normal for us to hold hands, since when I was younger, Laxus would always hold my hand when we walked around. It just felt a little funny. Then as we passed through the park, I had heard a sweet voice. I knew that voice that was Hayate-kun's voice. I heard her sing, it was so calming. Though there was no music along with it, the voice was just so calming.

I knew this song, its 'Unwritten'! Unwritten ( the song)

I tugged on Laxus' hand, "Laxus, do you want to meet one of my new friends later?" I looked at him.

"Sure!" He had a smile on his face. He leaned down real quick to kiss me. He succeeded, and I had a huge blush afterwards. He laughed a little.

Hours later, we told the news to everyone that I was dating Laxus. Mira and Levy-chan, came up to me and started asking questions. But after school, it was just me and Laxus. Sure I had a crush on Mystogan, but that's in the past. I love Laxus now. And nothing can interfere.

After school, Laxus went to his football practice, and I went to Cheerleading practice. Mystogan Joined Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Chaney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear, and many others including Laxus of course.

Right after practice, I left and went over to meet with Laxus. We went home together, holding hands, until we went to the park, where we left Mystogan.

I wanted Laxus to meet with Hayate-kun.

Once we entered I saw Hayate in the hammock that she was in yesterday.

"Hayate!" I cried out. She sprung out and fell onto the ground. The hammock was at least 20 feet off the ground. Laxus saw as well as I did. We were about to go and help her, but she stood up on her own.

"Don't startle me like that, Lucy" She said.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Laxus-kun!" Laxus waved simply.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Laxus Dreyar." He said.

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Hayate Yano." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head over to the public bath."

She got up and walked over to Laxus. She said something in whisper, with clothing in her hands, and walked off. Laxus simply nodded. What did she tell him?

I ignored that, and looked over to Laxus.

"Let's get back to the mansion." I said. Laxus, who simply blushed at me, Kissed me again, but this time for a longer time. Once we separated, He had a deep blush his face, and mine simply reflected that.

"I'm glad your finally mine, Lu~" He said, swooping in for another kiss.

"I'm glad too, Laxus." I replied. I melted into the kiss.

_I love you Laxus._

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

**So I wanted to concentrate on Lucy's Romance for this chapter, but later on will be mostly figuring who Hayate is. And how she gets a hold of Lucy's Grudge. Though this not be interesting, I hope you enjoy either way!**

**Of you want updates on when I'm writing new chapters for my story, please go onto twitter! Thank you! Please check out my profile for any links that you are interested in! Including my twitter! **

**BTW! This is my first Lalu! I hope that you liked it! **

**~Yadi-san Out! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Maybe it was my fault that she had turned the way she did. Hayate was always alone. Never really out and about with anyone. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come with me. Maybe this entire thing could have been prevented.

It went like any other day. I had woken up like normal and walked with Laxus to school holding hands. We passed through the park like any other day. We talked to each other, though a little differently since we were dating. Though something was strange. It was as if Laxus knew Hayate for years. As if he knew that she had been there for such a long time. I wondered why?

Did he have "History" with her? I knew Laxus had girlfriends before, but I didn't really know whether Hayate was one of them. Nor do I know if they met when they were younger. I was extremely confused, and I was slowly losing trust in both my friend, and my boyfriend. I was lost. When we passed through the park in the morning. I looked around. And heard Hayate's voice. It was so wonderful. I enjoyed hearing her, though I didn't really know what she was singing, her voice was wonderful. I liked it. It soothed me before I entered the school. I have been stressed out whenever I left school, and even in the morning thanks to practice, and Council work that I'm assigned.

Whether I liked Laxus to be near Hayate, since they seemed so friendly. I couldn't really think straight at that time. Even though, it was so obvious, and I couldn't really stick in the details. Like the puzzle was to big, and unsolvable. Like there is something wrong with my mind that it was in such a mist.

After class I met up with Laxus, and we went to the park, meeting up with Hayate. We sat over the rock opposite of her hammock, she didn't seemed to be around. So we waited until we arrived. Laxus looked over to me and I didn't really know why, I only stared at the tree tops and saw the blank twilight. Just like the day I met Hayate. I felt Laxus gently grab onto my chin. making me look at him. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Laxus.." I whispered. He leaned in and we kissed. We lasted there together and holding each other. I didn't notice once we separated, but Hayate was up in her Hammock and getting ready to fall asleep. When did she get up there? How did she go by with out any noise.

"Hi Hayate!" She noticed me, and waved at me. I smiled at her.

"Sorry if I left you here alone for so long, something came up with a few people in front of the public bath." She said. I heard her voice, so calming...

"Hey Hayate, I have a question." She looked at me and nodded. Laxus looked over to me and was a little confused.

"How do you know Laxus?" I asked. Both looked surprised. I wonder if its something like "History."

We stayed in silence for a moment. Laxus looked over to Hayate. Wondering what he should say. Hayate seemed to look down, confused and shocked. She placed her hand over her face.

"Lucy..." Said Laxus. Who looked over to me with pitiful eyes. What was it?

"Just tell her, she was going to find out sooner or later. Plus I wasn't really planning on keeping it a secret, my past that is." Said Hayate. As if she was to worried to say something. I looked over to Laxus. He looked down.

"Alright." He began. "Hayate and I are childhood friends. But not like the way you think childhood friends would end up meeting. You see, this was before I met with you and Mystogan. Rather it was a little bit before that. I was with my gramps, and he dragged me to a meeting with the rest of the gang."

Laxus was part of a gang when he was younger. He still is, but he doesn't really go to that meeting anymore.

"And so, we ended up meeting each other. You see Hayate was in the base gang that was supposed to hold the meeting. Hayate was the Chief's daughter and was practically the heir of the place. Though at that time, she didn't really talk to anyone except for another kid, he would always try to make her talk, and he would. But she would only talk to him. Just like now, she would always wear a black sweater over her and covered her face.

At that time, I didn't really understand what was the problem, and why no one really talked to her, until I approached her. This was in the moment where the kids of the gangs would group together and just hang out. We would just play around. But Hayate was always alone with the kid. They didn't really socialize with anyone else.

When I approached them and Hayate just stared at the floor. I asked them whether they wanted to play with everyone else. The kid next to Hayate nodded, and tried pulling Hayate into coming along with us. I looked at them, and it seemed like she didn't really want to come and play. So I told the kid that if she didn't want to play, that he could come along instead of Her.

He told me no and that he would only play if Hayate would play, or as he called her, "Haya-chan". I didn't really understand, but I guess, they understood each other more since they lived in the same place. Though, whenever I came I just sat near them. Once around the last few days of the meeting, I asked Hayate about her siblings, or her past. The kid next to her told me that her mother and father are the leaders of the tribe. Her mother was raped and so she was then born. Though they kept her, Hayate chose to stick with the name Yano, making sure she never forgot about the family that made her life the way it was.

Back then, The gang Hayate was in, hated the Yano's and wanted them killed or disbanded. That was the entire point of the meeting. Though the gang she was in said that they would take action alone, because they didn't want anyone else to become harmed or targeted. Overall te gangs didn't want to do that, nor did gramps...but it was the only choice we had."

He said. I looked over to Hayate, who stayed in her hammock...she looked so sad, so gloomy, even though you couldn't see her face. The memory must have hurt.

"But that wasn't even the gruesome part, rather it was something else. Right after the meeting, the Yano gang had moved into Hayate's gang. The home base. Everyone had already left except the base. When the gang had invaded...dangers came in faster than anyone could have thought. No one knew what was going on, no one was prepared...Hayate's parents died that day. The kids who ran away or who were training, weren't there. Luckily Hayate survived, and reported what was going on...The attack was 3 days after everyone left. That still wasn't enough time to prepare themselves. Though, when we arrived to the base, everyone including some kids died. Hayate and her friend were the only ones that left alive, that was still there. Hayate said that there were some other survivors...but they were bound to be killed by now.

Though to be honest, I didn't really understand as to what happened. The entire place had blood, the rooms were destroyed...some of the houses were burned down already. Everything looked...so bloody. Hayate at that time was shorter, even though she was older than me by 4 years, at that time I was 6. She was pretty short, and the kid who hanged out with her was taller. Now back then, if you were a gang member and you didn't have a place to stay, young or old, the government didn't get fixed like today, rather, you were forced to live with a relative or if you didn't have any, you'd live in the streets.

All I know is that Hayate went to live with her biological father, while The kid lived on his own in the streets cause his entire family was killed off...you see...then after I heard that Hayate was sent to court due to have killed people, though she never did. I only heard rumors, but I'm guessing Hayate was framed. Her father was always like that. And the only thing she could do is to fight against others. I heard from Gramps that Hayate had three older brothers. All said to abuse their younger sister. Though Hayate isn't the youngest, she has a younger sibling, another boy, who seems to hate her as much as her other family members do.

Except that kid that Hayate was with back then...I know where he is. Hayate, if you want, you could reunite with him."

I looked up at Laxus with surprise. What...her...her...parents were killed...?

"No! Never not again. I've met with him even after the incident, after what he did, I don't think he deserves a second chance." She said sternly. Ilooked over to her, why doesn't she want to meet up with him? What second chance? What happened?

"Are you sure?" Asked Laxus, "because the way you were acting before I told you, seemed as if you were always wondering about this kid."

"..." She didn't respond.

"Well?" asked Laxus. "Do you want me to have him meet you?"

"I'll meet up with him, but only to make things even now." She said.

"Hayate, what happened between you and that kid?" I asked. I was to curious...

"Let's just say, it was a similar thing to what my biological father did to my mother." My eyes widen. Did Laxus know? I looked over, he seemed to have a confused look, so he didn't know.

"Maybe not, I think its best to cool your head off a little, after remembering about your past, it must have been hard." I said. Laxus nodded.

"We'll talk about this on another time. For now, please rest." She nodded. she just kept looking down. It must have been tough...

The Jealousy that I had earlier was now gone, and now only with pity.

As Laxus and I left, I saw Hayate look over to sun set. Truly was beautiful. I heard her start singing, it was a lullaby. a slow paced, but still interesting one. Her voice made me calm. She had such a wonderful voice, but she had a horrible past. Even though...it was like a dream, it was real. A person with a strong voice that she can control, a body with such controls, everything, it was all real.

My head was hurting, and I began to cry as I heard her sing. Such a lovely person deserves nothing like this.

Even if she hides it with her voice.

Hayate, just wait and see, we'll make this a lovely life, I promise.

* * *

**And end! YAY! End of chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update! On my way to writing new chapters. Please check out my FB pages on my profile.**

**Newest page, my fanfic home page: (FACEBOOK)**

**pages/Hazen-Yano/617527958345425**

**These are going to show any updates and stuff like that, hope you like!**

**Yadi-san out!~~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Chapter 4! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Back Stabber**

**Lucy's POV**

Through a river of thoughts, I could have never seen what was going to come at her life, how it effected mine. How it could have effected ours.

Maybe I was simply to slow, but I understand that there were things going on, maybe the realization of life in death finally kicked in. Even though I knew how sad and devastating it was, but I've never stared at it straight on, I've always thought it was something that was simply moving on and not stopping to stare. Not stopping to look back at it and say your able to clarify what it meant, and what it could mean in my future.

Until Hayate came in, and told me what happened. What her thinking process is, I don't know, but whatever it was, it was fast, and intelligent. Though the dangers that carried on were something that she had to face with through her life. Unlike any other mind in the world, I admired.

Now this was 10 days after we visited Hayate, we came everyday, telling her if we've pinpointed his location. Each time we didn't find her friend.

"I think we should just give up. Even though Laxus knows were he MIGHT be, we can't say for sure that he's in there, it'll take to long to search them and plus, some won't allow us to enter the gang territory." She says. Why are we giving up?

"Why are you giving up?" I asked.

"Because even if I do find him he wouldn't be worried whether I was still alive or dead." she flinched, what could have happened?

"We'll find him, I'm sure of it. I know he's around this area, some of the members of m gramps gang seem to know where he might be, but it seems that they've sworn to hide it." Said Laxus, "We aren't going to give up and we'll clear up what's going on. I don't know what happened, after I left I never heard from our group ever again."

"It was three of us, you didn't meet one of our members. My other companion had been the son of the family that had joined into the gang. Back then we were all allies, until well...we got separated." She replied, the three of us were walking to our next location, We were just heading out, and away from our "base" or Hayate's place.

"What was his name?" I asked. She looked at me.

"All I know is his first name, it was Link. He's the heir to the weapon shop for gangs. The company became big enough to contribute to a gang, thus my parents were the main leaders, but some orders we took from Link's parents directly. His family was safe from the entire raid. Since they didn't attend that meeting, they attended the one before." she paused and looked towards the sky "I haven't seen him in a while. But I do sometimes talk to Link."

(OKAY PAUSE! I didn't intend to make this a crossover with Legend of Zelda, but I couldn't think of any other characters!)

"How do you not know his last name?" Asked Laxus.

"Well...his father told us that we're not to tell anyone the head family's name, so after he told us the real last name, well...I kinda forgot what it was in general..." We looked at her in surprise.

"But besides that, where exactly are we going?" I asked "Which gang is it today?"

"We're going to the Zion Gang, they seem to be good with the surveillances of the city. They practically know everything. So, lets hope we could find your friend." said Hayate.

I couldn't help but look over to her. Was she really okay with finding her friend, she didn't seem to want to meet him at first. but why the sudden change in mind?

I didn't really understand, but we reached the gang, we asked if we could find her friend, but the Zion group said they hadn't, so we went after another one...this time, we reached the last one that would cause turmoil...

The Yano group. I hope this doesn't turn out bad.

When we entered. Hayate seemed to have stayed frozen. I didn't really understand until I saw who she was staring at...She stared at a man who seemed to stand tall and look over to our direction. Who was that? Is that her friend?

I looked over to Laxus. He seemed to recognize him to. But he had a sharp glare. I went over to Laxus and tried to get an explanation.

"Kiba...Why...?" I heard her whisper. Kiba? That must be his name. I noticed that she started to breath harder and slowly backed away, right when she reached the door she began to run for it, but she bumped into a larger person. This caused her hood to fall back.

I never saw her face but, she looked terrified. With sword scars and with one eye slashed, but still open. One eye was purple, the other was blue. We looked over to the people who she bumped into and saw Hayate crawl back. What was going on.

"Mikey-nii" she whispered. "No...no...no...no"

You could see that tears were falling from her eyes. Though without the whimpers. What was wrong? Why is she crying?

"Hayate?" I whisper, I hold out my hand to her but she smacks it away. Looking at me with scared eyes.

"No! Stay away! I-I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" What was going on?!

"Hayate..." I heard the man named Kiba whisper. With eyes of shame and worry.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

* * *

**And chapter end! Sorry for the long wait! I was working on my other fanfic! Hope that you liked! Please R&R&F&F! **

**Yadi-san out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I thought I should finish off this series once and for all~ Its going to be bothering me later so yeah~ Anyway! One with the story! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 5**

Though I didn't expect it, I saw something that i didn't truly wanted to see. Everything I saw was so devastating. Everything. From the view of the enemy and the view of Hayate, and our own view. I guess it was something that we've all lost.

Something we've cared for at one point leaves. Thats what Hayate knows. She knows this so well and yet she can never express it. She hides it. But we know that we shouldn't speak of it.

Now I saw Hayate crying and screaming, scratching her face.

The tallest one went over to Hayte. He had dark blue hair and seemed to have a sorry expression. He rose his hands, caressing her face gently, though she attacked, not wanting to be attacked or approached.

"GET AWAY!" She shouted. She cried harder. Her knees so weak.

"Hayate, please calm down, its okay." He said soothingly. "I'm your older brother, you'll be just fine."

He hugged her, making her thrash even more.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" once more her cries echoed in the room. We felt the thrashing pains in our hearts as we saw her cry. The girl with such a sweet voice. Shows nothing but pain.

"Please calm down Hayate, everything will be okay."

Then she began to sob harder. I would try to approach her, but Laxus would pull me into his grasps. Once I looked at him we walked away.

Right before I left the door with Laxus, I heard her say something. Calmer than before.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be free from this. Please be at ease." She spoke in mid sob.

I couldn't help but to start crying I ran out. Laxus and I never heard from her again. She just left without a trace. Aside from the fact that she stayed there. Two weeks later Laxus and I received a letter.

It read;

_Dear friends of Hayate Yano, we hope that you understand the situation with Hayate. Currently, she is dead. She said she would have stayed longer but fate caught up to fast. The ones who killed her was us. Don't use this evidence against us. It'd be pointless, our society only lives for money, so it'd be easy to win. _

_Next Hayate may have not answered your questions. As you know she was involved in the gang incident. Well, after that she moved with us. Physically and mentally abuse, she was saved by her friend , he's been busy with other things recently, Hayate has kept her promise, very well. Now to explain things. Right when Hayate was going to run away. _

_We told her that it was okay to run away, but honestly, we would catch up. We said, that if we were to see her once more, we were to capture her and kill her. I wish her luck in the next life. _

_Love, her older brother,_

_Nano_

The moment I read this I fell down, crying and sobbing. Feeling horrible. Feeling like I took the advantage of her.

After moments of crying and being in Laxus' arms, I put things together. Like it was right in front of me.

The time she whispered u p in the trees, she was saying that it was good I had someone to take care of me. The reason she was so kind, was because she didn't want to be hated anymore. The reason she stayed at the park, was so that she wouldn't be found.

If she were to be found, she would be killed if she were found. Why...why didn't you tell me. Laxus took the note from my hand and he stopped. I calmed down a bit. He put his head near my ear and began to whisper.

"To Lucy and Laxus, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay by your side, though you've helped me in my journey. As they say, I made the deal, if I were to meet them, I would have to die. I owe them, for letting me escape. I wish to say that the death I deal with is merely a punishment. Don't be sad, I worked hard, and I was able to befriend you. Aside from link, that's all I have th of. I loved Link, I love you and Laxus, and I thought you were precious to me. I'm thankful. I didn't tell you anything because I thought I'd be a burden. I don't want to be. Thus this I'd my final goodbye. I love you all."

I've been running so long now, I have to end it. It'll lead me to nothing.

Her final words. Held me in tears. Why?

Because it told the truth that laid behind her voice

**And end~ so I finished the series at last! I knew it was going to be short, but...took so long to update...sorry. **

**I'm working on babysitting, sorry I have writer's block...and its killing me. Please check out my one-shots! Please R&R F&F~**

**Yadi-san out**


End file.
